


the other hologram

by timelessjanto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessjanto/pseuds/timelessjanto
Summary: after hearing the master confess to having destroyed their home planet, the doctor finds yet another hologram device in her coat, and activates it. bickering ensues.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	the other hologram

Gallifrey is gone.

The Doctor couldn't escape the thought of Gallifrey, the Master and every Timelord who perished.

She couldn't believe that her best friend, the only person who ever understood her, had committed such an act.

After pacing the TARDIS for several hours, she began to feel more calm. 

Sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, she began to contemplate everything. 

Who was the Timeless Child? Why did it push the Master to destroying their home planet? Was the Master alive? Did the Kasaavin kill him?

All these thoughts rushed through her head, as she tried to come to terms with everything.

"What the.." 

The Doctor had found another hologram projector within her coat, the Master had planted another.

Activating itself, an image of the Master appeared directly in front of her.

"Hello." he said, in the recorded message.

The Doctor took to her feet, turning on the spot and facing away from him.

"I understand you may be angry with me, assuming you have seen the other message I left you."

Pausing for a breath, the Master's facial expression changed. He was sad.

The Doctor picked up on the pause, and the tone of his voice, turning to notice his expression. She hadn't seen him look this sad in a while.

"Doctor, I had your best interests at heart, or rather hearts. You should know that when you do find out why I did this, you will understand. You too would have done this."

The Doctor yelled into thin air, "Why don't you just TELL ME!"

"Now I expect you keep wondering why I won't just tell you." he paused, "The thing is Doctor, I have always enjoyed keeping you on your toes. When you were an angry Scottish man, when you were a loon with a ridiculous scarf, and when you were.. gorgeous in that bow-tie."

The Doctor let out a laugh, almost as if she had already forgiven him.

"Doctor. You should know that regardless of anything, I always have cared about you more than anyone. Not that there is anyone else I've ever cared about."

"Besides yourself." the Doctor scoffed.

The hologram Master stopped talking, and instead kept staring at the Doctor.

"I know you can't see me right now, but it feels as if you do. It always has felt like that" she spoke back to the hologram, knowing fine well that he couldn't hear her.

The Master began speaking again, "I did forget how much I enjoyed hearing you say my name out loud, Doctor. As I'm sure you feel the same when I address you."

She laughed at this remark, walking back towards the console and sitting on the edge of it.

"You can't deny that we have a certain chemistry, Doctor."

She rolled her eyes, knowing fine well he was trying to goad her into saying something back.

"Admit it, Theta."

Her expression changed, hearing her name felt.. good. She hadn't heard it spoken in so long.

Walking directly up to the hologram, she looked into his eyes.

"Oh Koschei, you really are like a child sometimes. Needy, clingy, seeking reassurance." 

The eye contact remained, she began to wonder if the hologram was indeed pre-recorded.

"Go on, admit you feel the same way back."

She raised her eyebrows, "You're not a recording."

They never took their eyes off of each other for one second.

"How many times can I fool you in one day? Quite a lot I should think, and this is yet another."

Moving closer towards the hologram, the Doctor's stare began more relaxed and sensual.

"You want to know that I feel the same way back?" she goaded him back.

He laughed, his own expression softening and his eyes looking at her as if he was in love for the very first time. Which of course, he was.

"To quote yourself, why would I make it easy for you? Come see me in person and you'll get the answer you seek. So long as I get mine"

The hologram ended, the device vanished.

* * *

The hologram device appeared again, alongside the Master in person this time.

"Well. I'm waiting." he said, grinning at the Doctor.

She walked towards him, within touching distance.

Taking his hand, she lifted her head up, "I feel the same way."

Reaching out with his hand, he placed it on her cheek and they exchanged a look.

After so long of back and forth between them, they finally kissed.

Afterwards, they both laughed and smiled at each other.

The Doctor held her arms outwards, as if to ask for a hug, to which he responded by hugging her very tightly.

Pushing out of the hug, the Doctor pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them onto the Master.

"What are you playing at?!" he shouted at her.

"Play is for later. First, tell me everything about the Timeless Child."


End file.
